Destination Reached
by Bug2buggie
Summary: Jonas finally reaches Elsewhere. Who does he meet and what is his destiny there? I am really bad at summaries. R&R!


Jonas and Gabe fell in to the soft snow. 'Is that the Giver?' he wondered as he listened to the faint sound of what he guessed to be music. The soft echo of the voices seemed to harmonize. As he listened to the quiet music he slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

"Mama! Look! He's beginning to wake up!" Jonas heard a girl's voice from across the room. He opened his eyes and saw the girl looking down at him. Her vivid red hair was in two braids with ribbons. He guessed that she was about his age, but wondered why she was still wearing pigtails and ribbons.

"Are you feeling alright? What your name? Where are you from?" She flooded him with questions before he could even sit up. He slowly sat up, but felt the dizziness leap on him. "Lay back down. You're still really weak. We thought you almost died. It was scary. That little baby with you had frostbite on his fingers and toes," forgetting about the dizziness, Jonas suddenly sat up.

"Where's Gabe?! Is he alright?" An older lady, probably the girl's mother, walked in. She had red hair with gray streaks in it, and it was pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her warm smile made him feel more relaxed, even in his panicked state

"Oh! So that's what his name is. He is quite a cute baby. Yes, he is all right we called the doctor and had him check on the both of you. He has a little cold and is almost over it. And you were malnourished with a cold, but you'll be fine." She handed him a mug she was holding. It was warm in his hands and smelled delicious. He took a small sip and let the warmth spread though out his body. "It's hot chocolate, I hope you like it." He took another sip.

"Where am I?" Jonas inquired.

"You're on the edge of Alaska and Canada in Eagle, Alaska," the girl told him. Alaska. That sounded familiar to him. The Giver gave a memory of Alaska and oil to him a few months into his training.

"So I'm not in the Community anymore?" his voice was eager and tense. The mother and daughter looked at each other.

"_You're_ from the Community? But you don't have the dark eyes they all have. Same with the little baby, Gabe," the girl said uneasily, looking deeply into his eyes. The small set of females looked at him. "What's your name anyway?"

'_Will they accept me, kill me, or return me? Should I even tell them my name?_' The idea of going back to the Community gave him the chills. He looked at them fearfully with his light eyes and hoped that they would understand him. "Yes," he mumbled, "my name is Jonas, and we don't have dark eyes because Gabe and I can receive memories. It's something that isn't common in the Community." He broke eye contact with the mother. "It's so horrible there! They kill babies and no one can see color and there are no feelings!" He took a deep calming breath, and closed his eyes for a moment. "Just don't make us go back there." He finally finished.

The two females glanced at each other. "Maria, can you go get Jonas some juice."

"Yes mother." The girl walked through the doorway behind Jonas into the kitchen.

"My name is Laura, just so you know. So, tell me Jonas, how did you _really_ like the community?" Laura inquired. She leaned in towards him, and Jonas leaned backwards. No one in the Community would ever lean in so far to anyone else.

"I hated it. No colors, no love, no feelings. It was... vile!"

"How did the other people think about it?"

"They new nothing else, but they accepted it. They didn't love it, they didn't hate it, they just accepted it." Jonas sighed, remembering what his 'father' did to the twin, and trying to make Lily understand what an elephant was.

"How is the government there?"

"Fine, I guess. The Elders rarely assign someone the wrong assignment, but the rules are too strict sometimes."

"How are your feeling about 'Releases'?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"They make me sick to think they kill the young and old." He stated simply. "Why are you asking me all these questions, and how do you know so much about the Community?"

There was a pause and the warm smile turned into a devilish grin. "Because the Community is only a long term experiment and I am a scientist that is studying it. We watch your every move and then record it. We watch how people can live with out feelings, if every thing was the same. The genetic scientist centuries ago were geniuses to figure out how to clone people without feelings. And I need a insiders view of the Community, so I am asking you these questions" Jonas was shocked. He was only an experiment, a soulless thing. Only one thing came to mind.

"But what about the light eyes," he said only above a whisper.

"Someone needed the wisdom. That's all I'll say." Jonas began to feel light headed.

"But...why?" he whispered.

"For science." She said with a devilish grin. She looked behind him, towards the doorway, and made a small sign with her hand. Jonas looked behind himself and saw a figure of a man in the doorway with a gun pointed at his chest. In another second, the man shot his gun at Jonas.

'Why do they hate me?' he thought as he felt the bullet enter his stomach. "This is what real pain is everyone!" he yelled to his old Community even though they wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Good thing Maria got to me when she did, as soon as she told me I came right over." Jonas heard the man say to Laura.

"Yes, thank you Tom," She replied. "I got all the information I needed. There is another one in the other room. It's a baby." Jonas gave a loud groan as he heard that.

'Not Gabe," Jonas thought.

"Ok."

They stood over him and watched him moan in pain.

"Can you put him out of his misery?" she asked.

"Sure thing." And Jonas knew no more.

A/N: O.K. so here it is. This is a school essay so i hope i get a good grade. I don't rilly like the ending but that is what i think would most likly happen. The book has bad proplems so i think it should have and unfourtinate ending. Don't get me wronge! I do Love the book. Maybe i'll make a alternate ending for this. REVIEW!!


End file.
